Eccentric FrUK
by CelestiaLily
Summary: What kind of word can be used to annoy an Englishman trying to finish a crossword puzzle at 1:30 in the morning? Depends on how eccentric a bothersome Frenchman can be... Minor FrUK. Short drabble. Complete. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Hetalia: Axis Powers._**** It belongs to its respectful owners.**

**Note: This is part of my 100-fic challenge.**  
**Prompt: "One Word Description"**

_A/N: This is a dialogue-only fic between France and England. Sort of a random short drabble._

**~Enjoy!~**

"Eccentric."

"... What?"

"Oh, eccentric."

"What about it?"

"You know, the word."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of the word "eccentric", frog. Now, what about it?"

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I'm asking you why you felt a particular need all of a sudden to mention the word "eccentric" at this very moment in time."

"Well, that's exactly what you are.

"... _Excuse_ me?"

"You're eccentric."

"France, this is no time to be bothering me with random one-word descriptions of me. I'm trying to finish this crossword puzzle in the paper before the answers come in the morning."

"Well, if you didn't insist on using a pen every time, maybe you wouldn't take so long choosing your words and filling in the whole thing..."

"Frog, I've been filling out crosswords ever since they were _invented_. I think I'm at _least_ capable of completing them without scratching out every second word and making a mess of my own paper."

"... Leaving these things until 1:30 in the morning probably doesn't help either..."

"... Shut up, frog."

"I'm just saying..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... You know, things like this definitely make you eccentric."

"Bolloks! France, I told you to be quiet! I almost had "37-Down"..."

"... "37-Down"? How _big_ is that crossword puzzle anyways?!"

"Um... Pretty big. It's the "50th Anniversary Triple Edition" for this paper anyway, so it's bigger than usual. Every word related to practically anything is in here. The more obscure, the better."

"... You buy the most eccentric of papers, _Angleterre_..."

"Seriously, what is with that word again! It's completely unnecessary and rather annoying. Besides, I'm not eccentric!"

"Oui, you are."

"No, I most certainly am not!"

"..."

"..."

"Hmm, "Eccentric Englishman." Has a nice ring to it..."

"So does "Fucking' _Frenchman_"."

"Well, _that_ was not very nice..."

"I wasn't intending it to be."

"..."

"..."

France let out a melancholy sigh, contemplating whether to interrupt him again.

"..."

"... Hey, _Angleterre_-"

"Buggary! France, you bloody messed my up again! I spelled "dreidel" wrong, and now I've got to fix it!"

"Well, I don't see what you have against the word "eccentric." It's a good word; unique, but not too long or snobby like a bunch of other English words out there."

"... Remind me why you think I'm eccentric again."

"Because... Well, because you do stuff like this."

"Like what?"

"Like... staying up at 1:30 in the morning to finish a ridiculously long crossword puzzle, when you know perfectly well that there's an important World Meeting the next day."

"... _Shit_. There is?!"

"Oh. So... you didn't know. I clearly told you it was coming like, two weeks ago..."

"... Gah. Okay, which one is it?"

"It's the one in Madrid, about the future economic plans for the European water supply."

"... _Double_ shit. I have to present a three-hour long speech for that one..."

"Well, you've got - oh, I'd say - about eight hours to prepare for it now."

"Eight hours to prepare; no time to sleep! No way, frog. I'm not pulling a bloody all-nighter on some stupid presentation no-one's going to listen to. I need my sleep more than they need theirs!"

"So you do admit that everyone falls asleep during your speeches!"

_SMACK_

"_Ouch_! Angleterre, that hurt!"

"Serves you right..."

"..."

"..."

"... *sigh*..."

"..."

"... So, are you-"

"Yes, I'm still going to work on this."

"..."

"..."

"... And would you like-"

"No, I don't want any coffee right now. Or tea. Anything other than decaf will make me too jittery to concentrate."

"..."

"..."

"... Well, I'm off to bed."

"'Night, frog."

"..."

"..."

"... Hey, _Angleterre_?"

"Yeah, France?"

"Did you ever get "37-Down" like you wanted to?"

"... *sigh* No, I haven't."

"Well, what's the clue?"

"Um... "9 letters: Peculiar or Exceptional." Seventh letter is "r", by the way.  
Probably doesn't help, considering you don't even know a lot of English..."

"..."

"... France?"

"..."

"... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"..."

"France? Seriously, what's with you?"

"... _Angleterre_?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you tried the word "eccentric"...?"

"..."

"..."

"... Oh, _buggary-"_

_~Fin~_

_A/N:_ Short and silly, I know, but this was pretty fun to write.  
If you had noticed where I got the word "eccentric" from, then yes; I got it from the end of one of my other fics. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
